Decisión
by Karu-suna
Summary: Ser alegre y despreocupado puede ser solo apariencia, Kise tiene sueños, pesadillas y piensa que no está mal hacerlas realidad, solo necesita un empujón para volver y por primera vez ellos estarán ahí para él. Amistad, insinuación de algunas parejas.


Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Sensei Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Holas! Lo sé! Me he desaparecido en "doce semanas" pero es justo por esto que les dejo aquí XD, tenía la idea desde hace tiempo y aunque va para tinte depresivo como otros oneshots que he hecho espero les guste, a leer!

****Decisión****

Hay mucho ruido, voces ajenas, risas de colegialas enamoradas platicando entre ellas, gritos de algún oficinista desquitándose con quien está al otro lado de la línea en su móvil, un policía dando indicaciones a algún distraído ajeno a la zona y el lejano sonido profundo y grave de la bocina del tren.

La vías bajo él y el reflector del enorme carro acercándose por la línea férrea, sus pies a un palmo de la conocida línea amarilla, es fácil, solo un paso, el sonido incrementa y sus ojos se cierran, sonríe, es fácil, la superficie solida bajo sus pies desaparece, mas gritos, miedo, extraños pidiendo por su auxilio y unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo por detrás.

El despertador suena insistente sacándolo de su letargo, estira la mano de entre las cálidas cobijas para golpear el aparato y al verse de nuevo en silencio se gira hasta quedar de cara al techo, suspira, la misma idea en diferente imagen, aquellos sueños en los que decide terminar todo son recurrentes, ya no lo sorprenden, lo inquietan y lo tensan pero cada vez tienen menos fuerza, siempre alguien lo salva, siempre unos brazos, de diferentes tamaños, fuerza y color de piel siempre lo sostienen, siempre lo apartan del borde del edificio, lo levantan de la montaña de pastillas, le arrebatan la navaja de sus manos, siempre.

El asunto comienza a tomar un tinte natural y el miedo que siente en un inicio se diluye dándole paso a -a su modo- cierta racionalidad, no parece descabellado, solo confuso y al darle vueltas no llega más que a la idea de que nada puede ser tan malo.

La Copa de Invierno termina y trae consigo ese sentimiento de vacío tan común, no ha llegado a la final pero cada encuentro, hasta el último al que ha llegado de pie en la cancha lo cargan de cansancio y cierta decepción, no ha logrado su objetivo y aunque nadie le reprocha nada siente que no debió ocurrir.

Kasamatsu le llama el primer día de vacaciones , por iniciativa propia que es lo que lo sorprende, se despide, sale de viaje y le pide se esfuerce para el año que viene, le deja saludos y ánimos ocultos entre insultos y regaños y aunque lo entiende una parte de él desea que dichos mensajes sean claros y no camuflados.

No tiene mucho que hacer, no hay clases, no hay practicas ni siquiera trabajo, su capacidad de cumplimiento lo aturde en momentos así y la soledad lo invade, sin cambiarse siquiera de ropa o deshacerse del letargo y las cobijas sobre su cuerpo busca bajo la almohada hasta dar con su móvil, pasa la yema del dedo con calma viendo las ultimas noticias y revisando su saturado correo electrónico que deja tal cual como lo encuentra, las opciones pasan al registro de llamadas y su mirada se torna nostálgica, tiene tiempo viendo esos números juntos y aunque les ha marcado no ha recibido respuesta alguna, solo la sucesión de cada nombre en su lista.

Presiona el icono verde, la mirada perdida en la ventana, en la luz ocre frenada por la delgada cortina blanca, el tono de marcado suena una, dos, tres veces y lo deja correr más por costumbre y pereza, sabe se cortará y la voz de la grabación anunciará la entrada del buzón pero para su sorpresa contestan.

-¿Diga?

-Aomine-chii ¿cómo estás?

Un largo suspiro se escucha al otro lado y no puede evitar el pinchazo en su pecho, sonríe porque lo espera y eso es lo triste, aquel trato se ha vuelto cotidiano.

-Kise...¿qué quieres?

-Estoy libre todo el día, ¿qué dices si vamos a...?

-No es un buen momento-le interrumpe cansino

-Nunca es un buen momento ¿he?- reclama suavemente ocultando su sentir en aquel conocido tono de reproche falso y divertido- un "uno a uno" ¿qué dices?

-Te he dicho que no es un buen momento, debo irme...

La llamada se corta, seca, sin un dejo de despedida y continua el ritual marcando el siguiente número, un segundo golpe de suerte, responden.

-Midorima-chii! hola!

-Kise, no grites

-Lo siento, ¿cómo estás Midorima-chii?

-Ocupado-una vez más le cortan-¿qué quieres?

-Salir, ¿vamos a tomar algo?

-Lo siento, no es posible, voy a colgar...

No dice nada, no pide que no lo haga y aunque tiene suficiente tiempo de lloriquear y rogar no le cuelgue no lo hace, solo sonríe al percibir la duda en el momentáneo silencio de su compañero antes de escuchar el tono intermitente en la bocina.

Es cansado, recibir la misma respuesta una y otra vez y aun así no comprende el porqué de su propia insistencia; siguiente, el teléfono suena y esta vez no hay respuesta, la llamada se corta como cada vez que marca ese número, Kuroko tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que responder su llamada, siempre.

Por no dejar termina el intento con los dos números restantes, Akashi se toma la molestia de dejar la contestadora aunque sabe que dejará pasar cualquier mensaje mientras que Murasakibara contesta -al parecer por error- y corta tras pocos segundos que le dejan escuchar palabras cortadas y el crujir de bolsas plásticas y desechables.

Su brazo cae cual largo es en el colchón aun con el aparato en la mano, se siente cansado y aturdido, fastidiado y con la sangre agolpada en la cabeza y apenas despierta, suspira perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho en esos días, necesita aclararse, enfriar sus ideas y obligando a sus engarrotadas extremidades se levanta con dirección al baño, -como ha hecho la última semana- no abre las cortinas, ni calienta el agua, solo gira la llave y se mete a la tina dejándose resbalar hasta quedar tendido en la cerámica con la espalda recargada en el borde y las piernas y los brazos sueltos a sus costados, la mirada perdida en las baldosas y la idea de que quizás un momento a solas, de reflexión lo ayudarán a salir adelante, como cada mañana, como cada día.

...KnB…

-¿Quién era?

-Nadie, numero equivocado

Kuroko recorre las calles junto al alto pelirrojo estrella de Seirin, los días libres los llenan de ideas para pasar un rato, caminar por la plaza, jugar en las canchas del parque o simplemente pasarse por su restaurante de comida rápida preferido a llenarse de hamburguesas y malteadas.

Su amistad ha crecido, más aún después de ganar el último partido, tras convertirse en el equipo número uno en Japón, la fiebre por la victoria a menguado pero deja en ambos -en el equipo completo- la fuerza y certeza de que pueden lograrlo de nuevo.

Es casi medio día y no es la primera llamada que recibe del modelo en esos días, hace unos años habría respondido sin dudar, siempre lo hacía pero ahora, después de todo necesita tiempo para él, para su nueva vida, necesita ser egoísta.

El teléfono suena una vez más pero esta vez el tono le indica de quien se trata, contesta sin chistar.

-Aomine-kun, buenos días

-Hey Tetsu! oye ¿el idiota de Bakagami está contigo?

-Sí, estamos camino al parque ¿necesitas algo?

-Dile que ¿porque demonios carga con el estúpido móvil si no va a responder?

Kuroko sonríe alejando la bocina de su oído indicándole al mayor, de quien tiene atención desde que inicio la llamada, que el asunto va con él

-Aomine-kun dice que te ha estado llamando

Kagami levanta la ceja curioso y esculca en su sudadera en busca del aparato, lo ve apagado, la pila está muerta y se encoje de hombros restando importancia mientras le muestra la negra pantalla a su acompañante, Kuroko niega ante el descuido y le señala la entrada a la cancha cruzando la calle.

-Se ha quedado sin batería-responde andando.

-Idiota

El moreno murmura tirado en su cama, está aburrido y aun cuando Kise le ha llamado para salir se ha negado, no tiene ganas de jaleo y opta por buscar a su recientemente proclamado rival para retarlo y recuperar aquellos zapatos deportivos que le dejara para el partido de la final, solo por molestar, no que los quisiera de vuelta realmente.

-Estamos en el parque a unas cuadras del centro ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

Daiki no lo piensa dos veces y tras soltar un par de groserías al aire queda con el dúo, para él las cosas han cambiado bastante, más específicamente desde el último partido contra Seirin, lo han forzado, se ha visto obligado a dar todo de sí y aun así le han ganado, recuerda la incredulidad, el vacío profundo al sonar del silbato, la expectación de todos ante su reacción y su deseo por practicar al ver que hay algo más después, puede seguir y mejorar, puede volver a sentir esa emoción al luchar.

El detonante, contrario a ello, es aquel primer enfrentamiento contra Kise, no ha sido nada comparado con los juego frente a Kagami, en ninguno se ha visto en la necesidad de entrar en la conocida "zona" pero si el primero en el que logra ver el miedo de su equipo ante su posible derrota.

No le guarda rencor, nada de eso, para él ha representado un reto, un parte aguas, hay un antes y un después del partido contra Kise, un antes y un después de esa expresión, de ese esfuerzo, de esa derrota.

Sus pensamientos lo llevan a todo, a cada clase, a cada ausencia en cada práctica, a cada juego y a cada momento en el que su vida se cruzó de nuevo con cada uno de sus ex compañeros en Teiko pero por algún motivo –que no desconoce- es la relación con el rubio la que más resalta, incluso más que el reencuentro con Kuroko, con el peli azul sabe que todo está bien, ha encontrado buenos compañeros, grandes amigos y ha aprendido a fusionar su nueva vida con lo que aprecia de su pasado (incluyéndolo) pero con el modelo no parece haber un avance real, no más allá de su evolución como jugador.

Sus pasos se detienen al ver al grupo en el parque, no ha prestado atención a su camino hasta ve a más de los dos que esperaba encontrar en la cancha.

-Shin-chan! No seas cruel! Déjanos jugar!

-Si no eres lo suficientemente hábil para tomar el balón antes de mi lanzamiento es tu culpa, idiota

-¿Midorima?

El grupo se vuelve a encarar al moreno frenando el intento de juego, Kuroko se acerca con un ligero cabeceo a muestra de saludo mientras Kagami lo recibí arrojándole con fuerza un segundo balón.

-¿Hay reunión? ¿de qué me perdí?

-Anda pero si hasta Aomine-kun está aquí ¿Qué cuenta el as de Tōō?

La voz cantarina de Takao resuena siendo sutilmente ignorada, se han encontrado por casualidad cuando el par de Shūtoku volvía de hacer algunas compras, la idea de jugar en cualquier parque parece ser de todos y terminan por compartir el aro.

Conversan un rato, más de cosas sin sentido que nada cuando una conocida voz los llama, al cruzar la calle a unos metros tras la malla metálica pueden ver al gigante de Yosen manoteando y señalando al pequeño pelirrojo que le acompaña, cargado de dulces y con un balón bajo el brazo los ven avanzar hasta acercarse, la coincidencia es mucha y la gracia no tarda en llegar, la última vez que se han cruzado es en la copa.

-Tetsuya, Midorima, Daiki, es bueno volver a verlos- saluda el capitán de Rakuzan volviendo su mirada a los restantes-Kuzanari, Kagami- ambos asienten simulando una reverencia, si bien no le guardan el temor y respeto de un inicio su imagen continua con esa gran carga sobre ellos, hay algo de camaradería y competitividad deportiva entre ellos.

-Woow, no pensé estar de nuevo rodeado de estrellas-bromea Takao sintiendo la pesadez a su alrededor desvanecerse, el estar entre miembros de la conocida Generación de los milagros ya no es tan temible como semanas atrás y menos fuera de cancha

-Mientras más los veas más comunes te parecerán, créeme- le acompaña Taiga que con su conocida sonrisa entre seguridad y prepotencia los mira desafiante

-No pierdas respeto Kagami Taiga- le reta un igualmente sonriente Seijuro

-No puedo perder algo que nunca tuve, Akashi

Las grandes manos se levantan recibiendo el balón de Daiki que con reta y entretenimiento le devuelve la esfera naranja para que a su vez este se la lance al más chico, tienen el aro y todo el tiempo para un encuentro amistoso.

Las jugadas no tardan en verse, algunos juegan otros observan entretenidos siguiendo la plática entre carreras y tiros.

-Si el rubito de Kaijō estuviera aquí estarían completos, cielos, sería algo digno de ver, ¿a qué si?- comenta el poseedor del ojo de águila lanzando al pelota hacia su compañero de equipo

-Kise-kun me ha llamado hace un rato, y ayer…toda la semana a decir verdad

Esta vez es la voz de Kuroko la que sobresale mientras lo mira sentado en la banca al borde de la pista.

-También me ha llamado-agrega Midorima encestando y volviendo su mirada a la pequeña sombra- no es que sea nuevo pero esas llamadas me parecen…

-Es verdad, Shin-chan le cortó cuando íbamos saliendo del centro comercial, eres muy cruel Shin-chan!

-Cállate Takao

El juego se detiene un momento cuando Aomine sostiene el balón entrando a la conversación, no ha sido el único la situación comienza a resultarle extraña.

-Igual me llamó-Aclara y es el suspiro de Akashi el que termina por detener todo movimiento.

Un profundo silencio los invade y solo Kagami y Takao se miran confusos sin saber muy bien de qué va la cosa.

-¿Cuántas llamadas?- pregunta al aire el capitán confirmando que no es el único con el número del rubio en su registro, las cantidades no bajan de mínimo tres llamadas diarias pero no es la cantidad lo que lo inquieta si no el patrón en descenso.

-Pensé que estaría así por la copa, no lo he visto mucho desde la reunión después del juego- Tetsu recuerda siendo que es el último de quien se despide tras la escandalosa fiesta

Las acciones del rubio no son nuevas, tiende a los patrones, a la rutina, sus escándalos y exaltaciones son esperadas por lo que han perdido bastante fuerza con el paso de los años pero es por eso que esa inquietud llega, lo desconocen.

-Kisechin me escribió la noche antes de ayer-Murasakibara habla entre mordiscos tirado en el pavimento, es distraído pero algo que lo caracteriza es su astucia cuando de irregularidades se trata- decía que dejaba su trabajo por una temporada y que sus amigos de Kaijō salían por las fiestas, no le respondí- agrega medio culpable aunque es algo que todos hagan a menudo con el rubio- esa noche estaba donde Murochin jugando en su nueva consola, pensé que llamaría de nuevo pero…

-Será mejor que le hagamos una visita

Akashi suelta casi a orden, recibiendo asentimientos y un par de miradas dudosas, los dos que no pertenecen al antiguo grupo no entienden pero las miradas con tinte preocupado de Kuroko y Midorima hacia sus respectivos compañeros son suficiente para movilizarlos.

No es que haya un motivo real para aquella acción, para aquel intento de "intervención" Kise es un alma alegre, un espíritu libre y fuerte que expulsa energía y astucia por cada poro de su piel, es alguien insistente y apegado a todo aquello por lo que siente afecto, es Kise, motivo suficiente para que la duda los embargue.

El pequeño edificio no tarda en aparecer frente al grupo, un conjunto de departamentos amplios y bien cuidados no muy lejos del centro, a unas cuadras de donde minutos atrás se encuentran.

Su trabajo como modelo y su independencia económica un par de años atrás le permiten a Ryota gozar de ciertos privilegios, el lugar le gusta, está cerca de su escuela, cerca de centros comerciales y parques, cerca de sus amigos y para ellos no es nuevo el pasarse por ahí, apenas meses atrás el modelo los invita a visitarlo, a distintos tiempos y por distintos motivos pero todos conocen el amplio piso en el quinto nivel que ocupa la modesta residencia de su compañero.

Su familia vive en otro distrito, sus padres y hermanas se ocupan de sus propias vidas y sin que sea descuido no es lo mismo a que si compartiesen techo pero Kise prefiere ocuparse de sí mismo, prefiere crecer y caminar hacia adelante.

El pequeño pasillo los recibe y Kuroko no tarda en extender el brazo para pulsar el interruptor del timbre, lo dejan sonar por más de diez ocasiones sin recibir respuesta.

-Quizás salió-comenta Kagami con tono nervioso rascando su nuca en espera de alguna señal de asentimiento que no llega

Aomine empuja ligeramente al once de Seirin y se pone en su sitio presionando más veces el botón con el mismo resultado

-Akachin…

La pregunta muda del peli morado pretende iniciar nuevas acciones pero la puerta del departamento contiguo se abre dejando ver a una mujer mayor que los mira curiosa, sonríe.

-¿Son amigos de Ryo-kun?

Akashi se apresura a tomar la palabra esperando no causar otra impresión en la mujer.

-Lo somos, compañeros de escuela, ¿sabe usted si ha salido?

La señora los observa unos segundos antes de asegurarse de quienes son, Kise es su vecino desde hace meses y ha platicado en ocasiones con él, los chicos frente a ella son la viva imagen de las historias que el otro le cuenta y no duda en su identidad, sabe lo mucho que los aprecia.

-Ryo-kun debería de estar en casa- aclara por fin- la verdad es que no ha salido mucho en las últimas semanas y comenzaba a pregúntame si esperaba a alguien, imagino que son ustedes

Los jóvenes dudan ante las palabras de la anciana pero le dejan hacerse ideas sin intervenir en su relato.

-No lo he visto salir pero si he notado algo extraño

-¿Extraño? ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunta tomando la palabra una vez más el de mirada bicolor

-Agua- la palabra solo gana miradas incrédulas- he escuchado mucha agua, casi a la misma hora parece que Ryo-kun toma largas duchas, sé que es deportista- sonríe con orgullo como si el rubio fuese su logro- imagino que forma parte de sus rutinas tras los ejercicios o algo pero el día de hoy el agua no deja de correr y por más que he llamado a la puerta como ustedes nadie ha abierto, estaba por llamar al casero, pensé que quizás se ha dejado el grifo abierto.

Midorima no tarda en pegar el oído a la madera de la puerta para comprobar las palabras de la mujer, agua corriendo es lo que escucha y asiente dándole razón.

-No será necesario-Akashi le sonríe agradecido- Kise nos esperaba, tenemos llave entraremos a ver que todo está bien, puede estarse tranquila

La anciana asiente conforme y se inclina despidiéndose para volver a su hogar, apenas la puerta se cierra las expresiones se tornan serias.

-¿Tenemos llave? ¿y porque hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo?- la pregunta desconfiada de Takao se responde sola cuando Atsushi lo hace un lado soltando una patada hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero qué…?!

El golpe es seco, preciso y directo a la cerradura por lo que el escandalo no hace más que cumplir su misión al romperla, la estancia está en penumbras y pueden ver todas las cortinas completamente corridas impidiendo el paso de la luz, aunque ordenado el departamento parece desierto, una tenue capa de polvo cubre los muebles y algunos trastes sucios se ven en la traja tras la barra de la cocina, solo el sonido de la regadera sirve de música de fondo y el delgado hilo de luz de la puerta entre abierta al fondo del único pasillo.

Permanecen en el pequeño vestíbulo tras cerrar la puerta cuando Akashi da el primer paso, avanzan lento mirando todo a su alrededor, la atmosfera es pesada y el temor no puede evitar aparecer en sus pechos.

-Shintaro, corta el agua-ordena siendo inmediatamente obedecido- Kuroko, prende la calefacción- continua ante la expectante mirada de los ajenos y la perceptiva de sus compañeros, el aire se siente frío y el vaho sale de sus exhalaciones.

Decenas de escenarios se visualizan en la mente del poseedor del ojo del emperador a gran velocidad, miles de posibilidades, cada una peor que la otra con un único motivo, las últimas palabras escuchadas por el rubio, la última plática que semanas atrás tiene con él y que sin saber la mayoría de los presentes ha escuchado en distinto modo.

Es la fiesta del final de la copa y más de uno se ha pasado con la ingesta de alcohol, Kise es de los que se pasean de grupo en grupo riendo y hablando y expresando afecto cual borracho anclado al primer hombro que se le cruza, Akashi no se escapa y lo escucha acostumbrado a sus acciones esperando se canse, le cuenta lo divertida que le resulta la reunión y le dice lo mucho que lo aprecia, lo mucho que lo respeta.

Le cuenta sus sueños, sus pesadillas, esas en las que salta de un lugar alto y su cuerpo se siente ligero, se libera y la felicidad y la euforia lo embarga, ríe y niega y le resta importancia brincoteando a los brazos de su sempai que se atraviesa en su campo de visión.

Akashi ve cosas, predice cosas pero esta, la incertidumbre le tiene los pelos de punta.

Con un movimiento lento el pelirrojo empuja la puerta del cuarto de baño, los ojos se abren con sorpresa y las acciones se aceleran.

Aomine se abre paso con apuro hasta la tina inclinándose para pegar su oído al pecho empapado del cuerpo que descansa en el azulejo, las ultimas gotas de agua helada caen desde la regadera mojando ligeramente sus cortos cabellos y la humedad de la tela de la delgada polera de manga corta que cubre al rubio se escurre por su mejilla ante el contacto, espera unos segundos meneando la cabeza por todo el torso hasta escuchar el ligero pero constante golpeteo rítmico.

-Ahí está!

Celebra el moreno al encontrarle el pulso y con cuidado pasa su brazo tras la espalda para erguirlo lo suficiente, la rubia cabeza cae a peso de frente escurriendo y es Kuroko el que se acerca con la pequeña toalla de manos para secarle la cara.

-Está helado

Tetsu mira a Akashi directamente a los ojos, preocupado, ansioso, culpable como el resto, el pelirrojo suspira con cierta tranquilidad al ver que aunque parece grave el asunto no pasa de un mal rato bajo agua congelada, la temporada es fría y las nevadas son prácticamente diarias y el idiota de Ryota no parece encontrar algo más inteligente que convertirse en paleta.

Midorima se acerca con una toalla más grande y comienza a pasarla por el empapado cuerpo del modelo, su piel está pálida y sus labios y dedos de manos y pies lucen un tenue color azulado, algo de escarcha pega sus cabellos y no pueden creer su resistencia contra las- seguramente- horas que pasó bajo el chorro helado.

Kagami y Takao miran de cerca sin atreverse a intervenir, la situación les resulta de lo más bizarra, Kise derrotado, herido y sus compañeros comprensivos y angustiados, dando todo de sí para sacarlo delante de algo que a sus ojos parece completamente inesperado y espontaneo, lo ven como imaginan ambos que debió ser antaño cuando compartían escuela, equipo, sueños.

El gigante de Yosen sale hacia la habitación volviendo segundos después con ropa seca y un enorme edredón entre las manos, con movimientos lentos casi delicados despojan al rubio de la tela fría para cubrirlo con el pijama azul y envolverlo en la cobija antes de que el peli lila lo tome en brazos y lo lleve cuidadosamente hasta la cama.

Kuroko levanta las sabanas y tras recostarlo lo envuelven en mantas y lo rodean de cojines quedándose a su lado, el silencio vuelve y Taiga no puede creer la expresión de los presentes.

Akashi se sienta a la cabeza de la cama, justo junto a la almohada en la que descansa el modelo, sus dedos peinando el corto cabello, al lado opuesto Tetsu le imita pasando una que otra hebra rebelde por detrás de la oreja mientras Murasakibara, cerca de la cadera del Kise se deja caer recargando su mejilla en las piernas del durmiente; Midorima permanece de pie, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados a unos pasos del pie de la cama y Aomine, el moreno a espejo con el más alto fija su mirada en la cansada expresión del jugador copia, silencioso, analítico a cualquier movimiento.

-¿Y…ahora qué?

La pregunta del Kuzanari parece sacarlos un poco de aquel pequeño mundo en el que se sumergen y las miradas se posan en el par que se siente a sí mismo como intruso.

-Deben irse

La voz de Seijuro los hace parpadear como si no le hubiesen oído, esperando que otras palabras salgan de sus labios o que alguien más diga algo pero no pasa.

-Hey, no…nosotros, es decir…

-Akashi-kun tiene razón

Kuroko interviene, sus ojos fijos en su nueva luz, Taiga lo mira, se conocen demasiado bien, por un segundo su atención pasa al rubio inconsciente y rápidamente al resto, tiene razón y aunque no esté muy de acuerdo asiente, está preocupado, como todos, no es que sean los mejores amigos pero son rivales, compañeros del mismo juego y esa incomodidad por saber que alguien a quien conoces y con quien compartes ciertos intereses la pasa mal no desparece.

-Vamos! Kamagi! ¿Les harás caso?!

Takao insiste con una sonrisa nerviosa, su empatía para con el miembro de Kaijō es mayor, ambos son alegres, espontáneos y a diferencia de muchos contra los que se han enfrentado (todos) el sí ha mantenido cierto contacto, suelen salir y conversar y aunque la línea que los separa de ser conocidos a amigos aún sigue marcada lo estima, no quiere irse solo así, no puede.

Kagami lo mira y el moreno no entiende el silencio, las miradas multicolores en él, a Midorima con su atención en él, frunce el ceño molesto y bufa, solo está vez, con un movimiento brusco se vuelve a la entrada y se detiene en la puerta hasta escuchar los pasos del de Seirin tras él.

-Más les vale que las cosas salgan bien

Y tras la amenaza el grupo completo, la legendaria Generación se queda sola, como hace tiempo, meses.

El sonido hueco de un par de pisadas reanuda las cosas, Aomine se acerca hasta quedar cara a cara con el durmiente y sus dedos delinean las demacradas marcas bajo los parpados, el cabello húmedo, la piel pálida.

-Oi…Kise- murmura tosco pero a voz baja insistiendo sin ser interrumpido- Kise…abre los ojos, idiota

Nada ocurre, Kuroko se le une.

-Kise-kun…despierta…

Silencio.

-Kise-chiiiin~ no es hora de dormir

-Kise, despierta de una vez

-Ryota…obedece

Un profundo suspiro hipado rebota en las paredes, la habitación cada vez más cálida y los parpados temblorosos intentando ubicar más que manchas.

El frio lo recorre de pies a cabeza y como si su cuerpo apenas notara la baja de temperatura una fuerte sacudida constante lo estremece, tiembla y jadea y todo a su alrededor se mueve, algo lo cubre y el peso lo asfixia, intenta levantarse pero más de una mano sobre él lo detiene y cabecea confuso, asustado, sintiéndose dentro del mar, montones de hielo flotando y animales y peces nadando entre sus pies que acalambrados se esfuerzan por mantenerlo a flote.

-Tranquilo…respira

Conoce esa voz y más por el shock que por las palabras mismas frena sus torpes movimientos lo más que su acalambrado estado le permite, sigue temblando y no puede evitarlo.

-Muy bien Kise-kun…tranquilo

Otra voz, se estremece.

-¿Qué rayos pretendías ahí he? ¿Agua helada en invierno? ¿En qué piensas idiota?

-Ao…Aomine-chii-un bufido lo confirma y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, no sabe porque pero están ahí, puede sentirlos a cada uno aun cuando no se entere mucho de lo que lo rodea

-¿Qué hacías Kise?-esta vez es Midorima el que cuestiona

-Quería…necesitaba pensar- responde tras cortos segundos, jadeante, desubicado-necesitaba…refrescar mis ideas

-Mira que eres brillante- Aomine suelta con sarcasmo tirando ligeramente del flequillo rubio- ¿y no puedes pensar fuera del agua? ¿En el parque o que se yo?

-Kise, nunca has sido muy brillante pero esto es excesivo

-Kise-chin necesitará niñera, no podemos dejar que haga tonterías

-Kise-kun por favor piensa las cosas antes de actuar

Lo están regañando, lo reprimen, nuevamente le gritan y lo insultan y no puede más, es lo que menos esperaba, es por lo que necesitaba pensar y desconectarse del mundo, con esfuerzo logra sentarse en el mullido colchón aun contra los empujones que intentan volverlo a acostar, está molesto, furioso, él no ha pedido nada, no necesita nada, está harto y no tarda en hacérselos saber.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?!-les grita irritado desconociéndolos aun cuando llevan varios minutos hablando- nadie les pidió que vinieran!

-Kise...

-No!- no puede controlarse y acompañado de un fuerte manotazo a la mano que se le acerca se desquita interrumpiendo al moreno a todo pulmón- no tienen por qué estar aquí!, largo!

-Kise-kun, estamos preocupados-intenta intervenir Kuroko, su voz tranquila, sus manos intentando calmar al modelo

-Solo queremos ayudar Kise

Las palabras de Midorima son la última gota, una risa profunda, ronca y sarcástica sale de sus labios, su mirada está perdida-demente si consideran que ya antes han visto su faceta seria en varios partidos-, sus manos tiemblan y sus uñas rasgan la piel de su cuerpo a su paso con desesperación.

Intentan detenerlo, jamás antes lo han visto con semejante crisis pero es fuerte y decidido, lo saben, les resulta complicado someterlo entre gritos y forcejeos hasta que el más grande lo abraza con fuerza tumbándolo bajo el en la cama.

-Kise-chin detente!

-Kise basta!

-Déjenme en paz! No los necesito! Suéltenme!

Los cuerpos lo rodean, siente peso, mucho, tiembla y grita y el frio aún le cala los huesos, respira a sorbos solo lo que sus pulmones le dejan y el nudo en su garganta crece y crece asfixiándolo lentamente.

-Déjenme…-su voz se pierde, ronca y sin esfuerzo

-Kise…queremos ayudar-esta vez insiste el capitán, una nueva risa rota es lo que recibe por respuesta

-¿Por qué?...¿desde cuándo? Nunca les ha importado

Las palabras son suaves pero contundentes, saben que es verdad, ligeros sollozos se escuchan pero el cabello y las sabanas revueltas, el mismo cuerpo del peli lila lo ocultan.

-Nunca- insiste gimoteando y hablando como si fuese con el mismo- nunca están ahí, nunca pueden salir si quiera a dar un simple paseo, nunca pueden jugar un insignificante partido si no es en la liga, nunca pueden contestar una llamada…entonces ¿Por qué?, no lo hagan, no jueguen así conmigo, solo no….no lo hagan

-Lo siento…

Las pupilas doradas se dilatan y entre los obstáculos busca enfocar al causante, de todos, de entre todos es del que menos espera esas palabras en tono tan sincero, Daiki le mira directamente inclinándose para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, se aparta inconscientemente, no quiere el contacto y gime dolido sin notarlo.

-No…

-Kise, lo siento…

Sus frentes se juntan pasando del gigante que sigue evitando sus movimientos, siente el gran abrazo fortalecerse y otra disculpa con un "chin" al final de su nombre, su corazón palpita; Murasakibara se mueve un poco solo dejando espacio sin soltarlo y otro par de brazos se prenden de su cadera, delgados, temblorosos acompañados de otro par igual, dos cabezas, una azul y otra roja se distinguen en esos puntos y al final, a sus pies una mano se posa en la cobija que lo cubre, Midorima con la mirada gacha y sentado más cerca de lo que alguna vez pensó sentirlo lo palmea afable, sintiendo como dando razón a los múltiples "lo siento" que rebotan como grabadora en el aire.

Los escucha, fuerte, repetitivo, su cuerpo se destensa y el cansancio de las constantes contracciones involuntarias por el frio lo invade, son esos brazos, es ese peso y es el mismo calor el de sus sueños, los que lo sacaron de aquella casa en llamas, que lo levantaron de esas vías de tren, que cortaron la soga en su cuello y esos "lo siento" es todo lo que escucha antes de caer por fin dormido.

...KnB…

La primavera llega y el sol remplaza las grises nubes en el cielo, es fin de semana y tras largos días de exámenes no hay mejor que salir a jugar un buen partido con una cesta de comida y bebidas refrescantes.

Kise camina lentamente por la acera, sus manos sosteniendo contra su pecho el desgastado balón de básquet, sus zapatos deportivos igual de gastados tocan con ligereza el concreto a su paso, las calles lucen llenas, rebosantes de vida, niños corren de un lado a otro a la entrada del parque y a lo lejos ve al grupo que comienza a reunirse.

Sonríe nostálgico al ver al pequeño montón pero no se acerca, Kagami ríe con Kuroko montado en la espalda que con esfuerzo intenta tirar a Aomine que brincotea sobre un Murasakibara igual de sonriente, Takao le ruega a Midorima unirse al juego colgado a su cuello pero el tirador se niega refunfuñando suplicando ayuda a Akashi.

Luce divertido, no están todos pero así ha sido dese hace semanas, como una promesa, como una costumbre olvidada.

Aomine lo ve de lejos y su sonrisa se ensancha, lo escucha llamarle y pedirle ayuda contra el pequeño monstruo que dice haber creado, Tetsu ríe discretamente tratando de tapar el gesto con su mano y Taiga le imita, lo ha visto crecer y definitivamente está de acuerdo con el moreno, es un monstruo pero en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Nadie le dice lo que ocurrió después de aquel día, no sabe cómo Tetsu lloró en hombros de su sombra reprochándose a sí mismo su descuido, su indiferencia a la necesidad de su amigo prometiendo hablarle, responder cada una de sus llamadas por muy ocupado o molesto que estuviera, tampoco la tristeza de Atsushi –incluso dejando de comer sus tan amados dulces- al verlo dormido, completamente rendido durante poco más de dos días, no le contaron acerca de la desaparición de Daiki esa misma noche vagando por la ciudad casi una semana entera ni sabe cómo Akashi velo su sueño con mirada triste y ojos rojizos tratando de curar su culpa, como Midorima pasó un tiempo en casa de Takao buscando silenciosamente apoyo ni el silencio que todos guardaron con Momoi en un intento de proteger a la única chica del antiguo grupo, pero igual él no preguntó.

Está a una calle, a dos carriles en ambos sentidos de distancia, ve la banqueta cruzando el asfalto, el camino empedrado directo a la cancha y las miradas ahora fijas en él, ve el semáforo en rojo, los autos pasando de prisa a un palmo y los pares de ojos observándolo, sonríe, los segundos pasan, cierra sus parpados suspirando al aire esperando ver nuevamente aquellas imágenes que han vivido atormentándolo tanto tiempo, oscuros deseos que ahora está seguro no son reales pero solo ve sonrisas y brazos abiertos esperándolo.

La luz verde le marca el paso y sus pies se mueven, es un buen momento para un partido.

.

.

.

Y fini! :D que tal? Odio los finales pero siempre termino hcaciendolos abiertos y felices XD, amo a Kise, en verdad comienzo a subirlo en mi lista de personajes y justo porque creo ke su personalidad es mucho mas de lo que vemos, muestra clara el partido con Aomine, siguen siendo mis capítulos favoritos de todo el anime, en fin, espero les gustara y me sigo con la conti de "doce semanas" además de que estoy por iniciar una colaboración con mi idola "Shiga-san" TTwTT es un sueño hecho realidad jajajajaja gracias Shiga!

Muchas gracias por leer y agradeceré su importantísima opinión ;D


End file.
